The story of Damien
by GhostStar
Summary: Equestria wasn't always ruled by Alicorn's. In fact, Damien was next in line for the throne. That is, until the twins came to town.
1. The Original Kingdom

**The story of Damien **

"I loved her….I trusted her….and she….she _betrayed _me. This will not stand." These were the final words he muttered to himself before he lost the battle and was imprisoned for one thousand years. But that's not how we see him, now is it? He's such a misunderstood one, hurt and broken beyond by repair, his emotional pain driving him to insanity, and it's all because of one pony. Celestia. This is the story of a once-normal pony and his love for the manipulative tyrant. This is the story of Damien.

* * *

><p>One thousand years ago, ponyville didn't exist. The land where it exists today was simply another part of "The Kingdom." The royal family had been in power for as long as anyone could remember, ruling with compassion and understanding. No pony, Earth, Air, or Magic, was treating wrongly. The pony citizens were enamored with their generous leaders. The king David, his queen Ambrosia, and their son Damien ruled the lands, spreading joy and love to all of their loyal citizens.<p>

The royal family was not a family of Alicorn's as they are today. They were but simple Earth ponies harboring no magic whatsoever. They were just as normal as their citizens. That is, until the twins came to town.

The twins were unlike anything any of the ponies had ever seen: Both with horns _and _wings. This immediately struck the kingdom with shock, leading them to drive the two out of town. Fearful and begging, the two were not run out or killed, but led before the royal family.

The King and Queen were shocked. These were nothing more than little fillies! No parents around, they had been abandoned and lost, living on the edge of starvation. It was decided immediately that these poor creatures be adopted into the family and were now royalty, and this, is where our story truly begins.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Mom look! Luna's flying!" Damien yelled, giggling. The young Alicorn flapped her wings tremendously and lifted a few inches off the ground.<p>

"I _am _flying! I really _am! _Just like Lesti!" Luna cheered.

Hearing the sudden commotion, Celestia (Lesti for short) barged into the room, wings flared. "Oh. You learned how to fly. Well, it was only a few days after I did so I guess you did okay." She offered an encouraging smile.

"I can't wait to fly all over the kingdom! I'm going to help every pony I can and I'll be the best queen ever!" Luna said, whinnying.

"Now now, you're still a princess Luna. You can be queen after I'm king you silly filly." Damien said cheerily. "But I can bet you'll be the best queen ever. Right after mom, that is." He finished, chuckling.

"Well, _I _will be a wonderful queen I'm sure. But only after you Luna. After all, you _are _older than me…" Lesti muttered.

"Of course you will be too! Maybe someday we can rule together!" Luna giggled, her little wings still flapping in the small room.

"I'm sure that'll happen Luna…" Lesti muttered and walked out.

Once the young alicorn left the room, Damien turned to Luna. "What's with her? Since she came here she's always had an edge to her…is it the way we're treating her?" Damien asked the younger pony.

Luna looked a bit uncomfortable but answered, "No, she really does like it here, she's just…I don't know. She's upset. I think she misses our old home. Well, before it was destroyed."

All the family knew was that the twins came from a faraway land and that their home was destroyed. They seemed unwilling to talk about it and Damien nor the King and Queen wanted to push the question, thus pushing the little fillies even farther away from them.

"Well, when you feel comfortable will you tell me what really happened? You know you can trust me." Damien said earnestly.

"Of course I can trust you silly. You're my adopted brother. Just…I need some time. We both do. It wasn't good what we went through, but I can assure you that I trust your kind now." She finished, smiling up at Damien.

_My kind…_Damien thought. _I wonder what she means by _that. But he only smiled and nuzzled the little filly. She would be a wonderful ruler. That is what should have happened. Sadly, things don't always go according to plan.


	2. Golden Gala

Ten Years Later

The two ponies ran through the town, laughing and greeting the citizens as quickly as the could, being as careful as they could not to disturb or cause trouble in the town. Of course with these two in was inevitable.

"Bet you can't catch me Damien!" Luna taunted over her shoulder.

"Well if you didn't fly I'd probably have an easier time catching you! No wings, remember?" Damien yelled back, running in the shadow of the alicorn above him.

Gathering all the strength he could muster, Damien kicked off the ground, somehow successfully tackling Luna to the ground. With an "Oof!" She fell to the ground and the two started tumbling and rolling. With their momentum gathering and speed increasing every second the two couldn't stop themselves. What _did _stop them was an apple cart.

The two crashed into it and apples flew everywhere. One even managed to get impaled on Luna's horn. The two were laughing so hard that they barely noticed the livid pony approaching them.

"What have you _done!_" she screeched.

The two looked up to see a very angry famer pony known as Golden Gala. Mrs. Gala if you were a young pony. She was well-known for having a temper when it came to her apples. And by the look of it, there weren't many apples left.

"You will pay me back for all of the apples you have damaged you inconsiderate clumsy fools!" She grouted at the two.

Damien looked at her, immediately shutting the old mare up. "Would you like to repeat that, I'm not sure I heard you right?" He asked.

"My apologies, young prince. But I will not apologize to that _freak _of a pony your family adopted. She's nothing but bad luck. I will not apologize." She challenged.

"You will not talked about my sister that way you cranky old mare. Now you can either apologize, or I will take you to the king and queen personally to explain this predicament involving my sister, your_ princess_, and face the punishment they will deal out to you." Damien growled.

By now a small crowd was beginning to encircle the trio with Luna cowering beneath her brother, hooves covering her face, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Then you," Damien hissed through gritted teeth, "Are coming with me."

"I don't have to listen to you. You aren't even king." Golden Gala sneered.

"You will come with me now, or I will _banish you to the Everfree Forest!" _Damien yelled, shouting the last words.

The crowd gasped. Almost nopony had been banished there in twenty years. The last one was banished for attacked a family; there had been a huge fight and as revenge, he had been banished. No one had seen—or heard from him—since.

Everyone could see Golden Gala weighing her options. Her pride? Or her life? She chose her life as she grudgingly followed Damien and a now-walking Luna up to the castle in the middle of the kingdom.


End file.
